Good Morning
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Bill Ron. For the weasleycest ficathon. smut.


b Title /b Good Morning

b Pairing: /b Bill/?

b Rating /b Pure Smut.

b For: /b 

b Author /b : lj user"fallenshateiel" 

b A/N: /b Terribly sorry that this took me so long to post.

lj user"brumeux77" 

lj-cut text"Good Morning" 

There is a soft commandment in every move that he makes. The harsh tones of his tanned skin. The way that he moves over the older male with such domination and complete control that the other does I not /I is what makes this experience more erotic than it has the right to be.

Everything that makes the older man a star is stripped away because he is on the bed moaning the other man's name and nearly withering out of control on the bed.

A slap in the air is heard as the younger man leans down to get what he wants out of this naked flesh who calls himself, William.

He wishes to make it even more. More and more, the sounds are resounding and the obscenity of them are fought with more and I more /I desire…

The air seems to cackle around them as the energy quickens to an unbelievable pace. The pace seems to double and the more than harsh intervals between breathing have both of the people panting for that sweet oxygen.

William whimpers as the harsh drive of the thick length is stabbed brutally in him they grow harsher as he tries to capture his breath only for that breath to become strangled in his throat.

He lets out a barely noticeable

"More..." A squeal comes out of his mouth as his body tenses with the tight air of climax.

Another brutal stab that has him in both in I need /I of more, and yet that blissful whiteness of completion as the last groan is ripped from his chest.

In the dull laziness of his body, it is used for more thrusts and the bruising grip on his hips becomes as steel. His hole sucks out the life of his bedmate. That same hole stretching as the fucking becomes harder.

They do have sex a lot.

William is amazed on how he can keep up.

The younger redhead seems able to keep it up as if it were more of a wand then a cock.

Delicious as that cock to William is.

When he comes home from work there is the young redhead right there. The look of hunger on his face is more predatory than it should be. The brutal kiss between the two men is fierce as they try to take control. Until the hands go from gripping to groping. Traveling southward…

William is forced by the taller redhead to brace himself on the counter. His fingers spread out to keep his balance up as the younger man rips down his jeans and run his own calloused finger down the clef of the rounded cheeks. His thumb rubbing circles into the hip skin.

His fingers are oiled thickly as they go inside and prepare the older one.

The noises that come out of William are groans that want more fucking.

Sometimes he gets his cock right away as the other man just starts fucking him hard enough to make him scream out his deep pleasure.

He likes it best when he's pinned against the wall in hallway with a mirror opposite of him.

Where he can watch the bobbing redhead in between his legs. Where he can look down and his purpled veined cock disappear into that classic red mouth. The tongue that skillfully plays with the slit on his cock and sucks hard enough to make him his and crab that bright red hair.

Once he was even fucked looking into a mirror as his lover wrapped William's legs around him. His face of pure bliss as his fingers dealt marks on that freckled pale back. The cries rattling in his throat make his perfect lover take him harder against the wall and his head was banging against the wall behind him. His legs tightened around those narrow hips and his arsehole began it's assault on his companion as the loud grunts are brushed in his hair.

His eyes are burning into his mind in that reflection.

He wakes in the morning to the soft snores of the man who's made his body turn to fire. He stares at the pale freckled face. The soft thin lips letting out warm breath that make the air far sweeter to taste for William.

He kisses that forehead and whispers,

"Good morning, Ron."


End file.
